


Steak

by ViviCatLover



Series: Creaturae [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Jack, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviCatLover/pseuds/ViviCatLover
Summary: You, a regular fantasy writer.Them, two men, one bleeding out on your doorstep.





	Steak

**Author's Note:**

> The prequel! The title references the steak in the fridge in Salmon.

It was a Tuesday.

You were in your living room, lounging lazily on a cushioned couch, reading a fantasy novel under a fluffy blanket.

There was a knock on the door.

With a grumble, you set down the open book on the arm of the couch before flailing your way off the cushion and, still wrapped in red and white blanket, going to open the door, regardless of the televised order to stay inside because of the current murder spree.

You cracked open the door to a pale man being supported by one of darker skin, the former being injured enough to visibly pain him. They were clearly neck deep in some sort of dangerous bullshit.

“Can we come in?” The other man asks.

“Sure…?”

With that ambiguous permission, both of them stumbled across your doorway.

 

Almost immediately the darkly skinned man had dumped his partner on the couch and gone to rummage through your kitchen while you were left, visibly bewildered, in the living room with the pale man. You really needed to get their names, you can't just keep calling them ‘pale man’ and ‘darker man’ in your head.

You unwrapped your blanket from around you and awkwardly settled it over the pale man. He made a weak sound you could only describe as a garbled hiss as you put it on him. Your fingers brushed his skin. He was ice cold.

Huh. Weird, but you weren’t questioning it.

 

Shortly after that the darker one stalked out of the kitchen with the steak you were planning on eating that night. Not cool.

He went to offer it to his friend, whom was rapidly soaking parts of your blanket in blood, when you interjected.

“Shouldn't you cook-”

The pale man, in the middle of your sentence, lunged up to snatch the steak and bury his teeth into it, getting even more blood on your blanket.

Thoroughly confused, you stated more than asked, "What the fuck is going on."

Of course, at this point, even more shit decided to hit the fan. Your door was suddenly being pounded on and scratched at audibly. You demanded, "WHAT THE FUCK IS IT GOING ON?!”

The man whom had raided your kitchen replied,”This is Jack, I'm Gabriel, and out there,” He gestured at the door. ”Is a metric fuckton of vampires.”

You were just a run of the mill fantasy writer. What even was happening right now.

“Okay.” You said with calmness you didn't feel.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

You gestured to the man, Jack, sitting up on your couch, rejuvenated and looking a bit tired. “He a vamp too?”

He grunted an affirmative, then remarked,”You're taking this surprisingly well.”

“Oh don't worry, most of it's fake, the REAL freak out will occur later, when you're gone.”

“Gabe,” Rasped the man on the couch, examining the bloodied blanket covering his lap. “Whose is this, and where are we?”

“That's mine, and you're at my house. I invited you in.” You answered pleasantly.

Jack whipped his face towards you with an expression of alarm before glaring at Gabriel. “ _Gabriel!!!_ ” Jack hissed.

“What?” Gabriel groused.

“You brought a _civvie_ into this?!”

“You were bleeding out and we had a roost of vampires on our asses, what’d you expect me to do?! Dios mio.” Gabriel snapped back.

“Could you fucking not right now.” You interrupted their squabbling. “You're here. There are vampires at my door and one on my now bloodstained couch,” Jack winced, but you forged on. “What are you going to do now.”

“Well,” Jack peeled off your soaked blanket. “I'm going to try to wash this. Gabe, try to clean the couch.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to protest.

“It's the least we could do.”

 

He closed his mouth and set to work while Jack hobbled off to the bathroom to wash blood off himself and your blanket using your shower.

You hoped he didn't mind pomegranate scented wash products and that your shower wouldn't end up permanently stained pink by the time he was done.

An hour later both blanket and couch were as clean as they could get, the blanket faintly stained pink. You got Jack and Gabe’s numbers, and them you, just in case. They went out the back after Jack’s polite, “Pleasure meeting you.” and Gabe’s blunt, “Bye.”

You stayed there by the back door until the scratching at the door ceased, and then wandered back to the couch, phone in hand.

You lifted up the blanket, slid yourself under it, and resolved to a, always keep steak in the fridge just in the severely unlikely case this would happen again. And b, to start researching more deeply into some myths that after today, you needed to brush up on more.

Much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending was shit and rushed, wanted to close sooner than later. Drop a comment or a kudos. Yes, the series WILL continue, but only if you readers want it to, otherwise my current two drafts will stay where they are.


End file.
